Crush Awry
by D'AngelineHeroine13
Summary: Draco likes to fantasize and on a whim decides to make those fantasies a reality.
1. Chapter 2

**AN: This is actually the second chapter of the story but the first is kind of explicit. It's posted on my archive account; go to my profile to get a link to that if you wanna read it or any of the other raunchier chapters that will one day be posted! They won't be posted here so they can't be reported for a more than M rating.**

Hermione Granger walked through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with purpose. Her uniform robes floated and danced behind her while short, quick strides brought her to her destination in a matter of minutes.

She glanced around to ensure she was alone then whispered, "Lolly," to the stone gargoyle before her. It hopped, somehow gracefully, to the side and she practically ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She smiled at her Headmaster as she sat and pushed her brown, spastic curls behind her ears.

"Early as usual, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her laughingly.

She huffed good-naturedly at him, then delved straight into the usual questions. "So, why have we all been asked to join you in your office today?" She leaned in expectantly, eyes innocently wide, and waited earnestly for an answer.

Dumbledore chuckled at her antics as he glanced over his half-moon glasses, then returned to marking over the parchments before him. "I believe Mister Potter and Mister Weasley would prefer to be here before that is discussed, don't you?" he queried. "Although, I did find something that may hold your interest until their arrival."

Her curiosity got the better of her, yet again. She grinned and watched as he set his quill on the desk, leaned to the right and reached into a drawer. Hermione leaned even closer, light brown eyes twinkling until he pulled a shiny silver necklace out. She gasped.

"A time-turner?" She was shocked. "I- I-," she stammered then tried again, "They were all destroyed...At the Ministry." She reached toward it, but snapped her hand back before even going very close to it at all. Hermione glanced up from it to Dumbledore and saw him smile proudly at her for refusing to touch the item sitting so inoffensively in his palm.

"I thought you may have some idea where we should store it," he told her. "The Room of Requirement is too risky, as is Grimmauld Place, both for the same reason. They are both often visited and an ariticle like this would be too tempting for most. And with the Ministry being...the Ministry, I think it wise to keep it from them for the time being. I am very certain, however that you will find a place for it."

Hermione was touched and flattered at her headmaster's belief in her but was honestly not coming up with anything. "I'm not sure, really..." she began aimlessly.

Dumbledore laid it, almost reverently, in an open box on a shelf behind him, closed the lid, then handed the entire thing to her. Just as they heard Harry and Ronald coming up the stairs, Dumbledore gestured to the large bag sitting on the floor by her feet, and said "You will think of something."

Hermione stuffed the box in her school bag without protest just as her closest friends sat in the stuffed chairs right next to her.

She sat back up, just in time for Harry and Ron to get comfortable and Harry began to speak.

"Hello, Headmaster," he said politely.

Hermione smiled to herself. Harry always did have exceptional manners!

Dumbledore only smiled, a little recklessly, in reply.

"'Lo, Headmaster," Ron said, as an afterthought, then preoccupied himself with opening and refolding a small, scrap piece of parchment.

'His manners, however are quite lacking,' Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning at her friend for not even noticing Professor Dumbledore's raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore folded his hands together, one normal, one blackened, and leaned back into his cushioned armchair. He cleared his throat, gaining the trio's full attention. "I'm sure you'd all like to know what I've called you here for?" he questioned.

Harry straightened in his chair. "Is it Voldemort?"

To his credit, Ron only swallowed thickly at the mention of the name, but made no other noticeable show of fear.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "We have a rather interesting turn of events on our hands," he said mysteriously. He smiled then reached into the same drawer he had pulled the time turner from. He presented a short roll of parchment to them. "This was owled to me, only this morning." His calm exterior gave no hint as to what the parchment would hold.

Just as Hermione thought neither of her friends would reach for it, and was just about to take it herself, Harry's quick Seeker's hand snatched it off the edge of the desk. He opened it hurriedly, but taking care not to damage the fragile paper.

He began to read aloud,

"'To the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore:

I write this letter in hopes that I can give you something valuable in return for my and my families safety.

I have been privy to many meetings with the dark wizard, himself. I know of his plans. I believe I can be of much help to your...cause.

I will be at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow night at close.

Help me and I will help you.'"

The three friends looked to their headmaster, almost simultaneously, questions swirling through their eyes.

Before either of them could say anything Dumbledore stated, "Obviously I will be going." Harry began to object but the headmaster lifted his hand to silence him. "I did not bring you here to discuss that part. I WILL go," He paused and raised his eyebrow again as if to dare any of them to dispute him, then he continued. "I brought you hear to tell you that while I do not know who sent that missive, I strongly suspect he or she is probably someone we all know well. I want you all on your toes should this all come to a head soon. We do not know if someone is really in such a position or if it is only a ruse."

"Professor, what if it is a trap?" Hermione asked. "What protection will you have?"

"Never fear, my dear. I have help in mind already." He smiled and sent them on their way without allowing them to refute him in any way no matter how they all tried.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. They had walked three steps into the hallway when she blurted out, "What is he thinking?! He could be meeting anyone. Possibly even Voldemort himself!"

Ron swallowed hard.

"Hermione, you're stomping," he said, trying to make her calm down a bit. "Besides, we could be wrong. It could be someone who wants to change sides. Or maybe someone who wasn't too happy to be dragged back into all of this in the...first...place..." He trailed off and looked away inconspicuously at her scathing look.

Ron however didn't notice, lost in his thoughts as he was. Suddenly he snorted, "Ha! What if it's Bellatrix!" He laughed loudly.

Harry grimaced, thinking of Sirius. "Sure. She cares about other people, like family," he said sarcastically.

Ron continued laughing. "Or-or what if it's Malfoy?!" He giggled uproarously.

Hermione could see Harry's small grin as he gave in to his friend's antics. She was glad he could joke about the situation finally, but found herself still thinking Ron could use a smack on the head sometimes.

Harry's grin grew as he glanced at Hermione, then said to Ron, "Don't joke about Malfoy in front of Hermione. It isn't nice to give her hope for her crush!" He gently nudged Hermione in the side humorously as she looked at him, her mouth wide open in surprise.

"I knew even in first year I shouldn't have told the two of you about that!" she said. Ron guffawed at her as she began to stomp away again.

"Her-Hermione!" he giggled. "Come back! We're only fooling! Hermione!"

Harry joined in Ron's laughter as she whirled back and said "There is a difference in seeing that someone's features are pleasing to you and actually liking a person, you know!"

She turned away again before her smile crossed her face so they wouldn't know she wasn't really angry with them. Her small (tiny really!) crush on Draco was often a diffuser in stressful situations for them.


	2. Chapter 3: Dumbledore outtake

Dumbledore sat patiently, a pleasant smile on his face, at one of the tables in the back corner of The Three Broomsticks. His body was partially covered by shadows. He sat alone, his dying hand hidden inside the arm of his robe and lying in his lap.

One of the bar workers was sweeping the dusty floor, causing puffs of dirt to spill into the air. It spiraled in the light of the candles and settled back to the floor within minutes. Dumbledore laughed silently, knowing the man wasn't much good for cleaning, anyway.

The other worker, a bartender, was cleaning glasses and wiping the counter.

It was ten minutes after closing time when a young girl came sneaking in through the door; one of his very own students. She looked around quickly as she closed the door behind her. Upon spotting her headmaster through the shadows she walked to him. She moved at a clipped, graceful pace in her high heels. She used that same seemingly unfailing grace as she sat before him, her back straight and her face serious.

Dumbledore's smile turned into an amused smirk. "Alice Maye. Forgive me, my dear for saying so, but it's seems you have grown out of your usual clumsiness. I don't remember you ever being quite so light on your feet," he said, recalling seeing her just this morning as she tumbled down the last few steps of a moving flight of stairs.

Alice sighed. "Albus, please. You know as well as I do that I'm not who I appear to be. A person in my position can't afford to actually be seen with you." As if weighing how much information to give, she paused, but finally continued, "I've always been quite adept at polyjuice potions. I keep a ready supply and I found this girl's hair just this morning in this very bar." Alice ran her hand through her long black hair and said, "So let's dispense with these snarky remarks and get onto the business at hand. I don't have much time."

Laughing silently he replied with, "As you wish, dear. What is it you would like for me to do for you?"

Raising her eyebrow the girl said, "When all of this over, if you and Mr. Potter win this war, I want protection for myself and my family for all the information I will be supplying you." She finished with a look that seemed to wonder why he would ask such a silly question when it was clearly stated to him before in her letter.

"I meant, _when_ Mr. Potter and I win this war, what exactly is it you want me to do to protect you? Hide you and your family? Keep you safe during the fighting? What is it that you expect from me?" Dumbledore gave her a small smile to soften his words.

'Alice' clenched her jaw and replied stoically, "We wouldn't wish to be hidden away. As a matter of fact, we won't be fighting at all during the war. We'll be far from the battle. I refuse to lose any of my family for anyone else's cause!" At that last bit she started to lose a bit of her control, but she reigned it back in quickly as she cleared and throat and said, "We want your testimony at trial. And we _will_ be brought to trial. At least my husband and I will.

We hold no more loyalty toward Voldemort, but it has been too late even since he first returned to change sides. He will kill us with no thought at all if we seek to leave his side."

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat. "There is a drawback for you now, if you wish me to help you at a trial." He let out a long breath and used his good hand to push his spectacles further up his nose. "If I testify for you at trial, I must first know who you are."

'Alice' thought for a moment. "I can't believe that it is safe to tell anyone now. Not even you, with your..." she trailed off then finished distastefully with, "...your goodness. During my trial, I will bring the Malfoy's into play. That will be your cue to come in for me and let them know what I have done for you and for Harry Potter."

"And what will you be saying of the Malfoy's?" It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. He was quite curious and he leaned in closer to her, even though it wasn't the information he had come looking for.

She followed his lead and leaned in closer too. After casting another glance around to make sure the two bar workers were far enough away, she answered, "That the Malfoy's have been in the same precarious predicament as we are. Voldemort has lost their loyalty because of what he is demanding of the young Malfoy. They only stay by his side out of fear for their lives. I will mention this at the trial and then you will know it is me that has helped you."

Dumbledore smiled grandly. "Well, then!" he said loudly and slapping the table between them. He knew this would be an easy bargain to keep now that they had come up with a way to let her keep her identity a secret for now. "Now that that's all settled, let's hear the information you have for me."

Startled from the sudden noise and clutching her chest, she could only gape at him for a moment. She looked around again and saw that the workers still showed no interest in their conversation.

"Silencing spell, dear," he said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"...Of course," she answered. "Well." She still couldn't seem to catch her breath. Finally she looked back up at him and said gravely, "As you know, your Human Studies professor has been killed."

He nodded.

"What I believe you don't yet know is that another professor is being targeted, and it happen very soon."

Dumbledore struggled to show no surprise. It was hard though as even Severus had not told him of this yet. Did Voldemort still not trust fully trust Severus? It was something to ponder. But in the meantime..."Which professor?" he asked, in a tightly controlled voice.

"Ah. You didn't know. Well, that's good for me, anyway. You, however...,"

"Which. Professor?" he asked again.

"Your Professor McGonagall. She has asked for a weekend's leave, correct? The Dark Lord has found this out, he know's when she is leaving, and he intends to take her. He wants to take someone much closer to you...and to Harry Potter, to show that even those in your innermost circle of trusted friends are not safe. Probably to scare the others, as well."

Dumbledore stood quickly. McGonagall's leave was in only two days. They needed to prepare for her safe departure as it could not be delayed. "Thank you," he said as he began to lope as quickly as his old legs could carry him toward the door. He opened it in a hurry then stopped as another thought occured to him. "What has Voldemort demanded of young Malfoy?" he queried as he turned back to her.

The girl took a step toward him to answer but a thick smoke, indicating the ending of the potion, enveloped her. Before it could clear, she tossed out the words, "Your death," and she apparated. No one saw her face.


	3. Chapter 4

Sweating and gripping his standard issue Hogwarts white sheets in one hand, Draco let the tension release from his body and he fell into oblivion, if only for a few moments...

Once the feeling of pleasure in his body passed, all the stress and helplessness came rushing back in force. He brought himself up to his elbows in his bed and it took over his mind once again. The task he'd been given had been weighing on him since the summer when Voldemort told him what he wanted...and what the cost would be if he was denied.

Draco was no fan of Dumbledore's, that was for sure, but he did have a great deal of respect for the aged wizard. Dumbledore was a good man, and even though he was always on Potter's side, Draco truly regreted being given the job of getting rid of him. He flopped back into his pillows, sighing.

Why did his father have to drag them all into this? Alright, to his credit, Lucius had no idea that the Dark Lord was still alive after the altercation with the Potter's. He had thought his family would be able to live away from the infamy of the Death Eaters, but he hadn't been strong enough to seperate himself, or his wife and son, from them when Voldemort returned. Draco tried not to, however, he couldn't help but hold a grudge against his father for ever being involved with the crazy lot in the first place.

There was nothing he could do to try to change this. He would have to kill Albus Dumbledore...Draco could feel hot tears behind his eyes but refused to let them fall.

So he pushed the thought as far into the recesses of his mind as possible and conjured up thoughts of that horrid Mudblood girl instead.

Now this was a problem he could handle! This was something he could deal with and the thought brought his strength and motivation back in force. Draco threw the blanket away from himself and got out of bed three hours early and dressed himself.

He was sick of this feeling. He had been helpless to get away from thoughts of..._her..._for a very long time_._ Well, not anymore. It had been nearly three years, and he was going to do something about it!

...Now all he needed...was a bit of help.

Crabbe and Goyle were no good for something like this. They might follow him around like his own personal minions but they were completely unreliable. In every way, actually. Not to mention quite stupid. And Pansy would scream to the entire school that Draco had a crush. (Which was far from the truth!)

For this he would need Zabini. Here's hoping he wouldn't get all grouchy about being woken up so early...

Draco and Zabini stole through the halls on practiced, silent feet. They stayed close to the wall and stopped at each corner, checking for any teachers or Filch walking about before moving forward to their destination.

They had been walking for over ten silent minutes when a tired and grumpy Blaise finally whispered, "Are you ever going to tell me what we're doing awake right now, let alone why we're traipsing all over the school?"

Huffing, Draco answered in an annoyed whisper, "We are going to the library, Zabini. And we're going _quietly_, so shut it." He peeked around another corner and made a motion that indicated a clear passage. The two boys moved forward again.

Finally, they were standing outside the library doors. Draco moved forward and pulled them open. The two boys rushed through then went straight toward the restricted section. Blaise slid the lock out of place and held the door open for his friend. They slinked through and closed the door behind them.

"Now will you tell me what this is all about?" Blaise was staring Draco down, knowing that no one would be in the library until after Madam Pince came in. She wasn't due for another hour and a half or so; they could be as loud as they needed until then.

Weighing his options, Draco realized that if he was ever going to tell anyone, it would be Blaise. He was the only friend Draco had.

Before he could say anything though, Blaise asked, "Is this about Granger?" He made sure his face was deadpan. No judgement here.

Draco whipped around to face Blaise, struggling not to show his shock. After a moment he carefully asked, "What do you know about Granger?"

Blaise lost control and laughed. Loudly. "I see you watch her every day."

Panic sailed through Draco's body, but Blaise was merciful and calmed him immediately. "Don't worry. I checked to make sure no one else noticed." At the look of pure shock, relief and...gratitude?...on his friend's face, Blaise added, "Hey, I'm your best friend. I see these things. So, what is it about the girl that's got ya? And what do _any_ of these books have to do with it?" He made a sweeping gesture at the shelves all around them.

Draco ran his hand through his white-blonde hair then looked Blaise in the eye. Sighing he said, "I can't stop thinking about her."

Blaise's eyebrows lifted high, his arms crossed over his chest, but he made no other movements.

"Not like that!" Draco exclaimed with a small chuckle. "I mean, I don't like her. She's a right nutter. I kind of hate her, actually. She's in my system though. I think about...," he paused, trying to figure the best way to describe the things he wanted from her, "very, very depraved acts when I think of her." Draco's jaw clenched in anger at himself and embarrassment, but Blaise had to swallow another laugh so he didn't put his friend on edge. "And I want it to stop. That," he clapped Blaise's shoulder, "is why we are here. I need you to help me find something to get her out of my head. So get to work."

They were running out of time. There were stacks of useless books littering the floor around them and Draco was getting more and more irritated by the moment. Pince would be in within the next half hour, along with other students looking to study. He tossed another really, VERY, useless tome to the floor to join the others. Dust flew into the air and Blaise coughed. "This is ridiculous! Not one lousy spell to do the job!" He was exhausted and his head hurt. The closest thing he'd found was a memory spell. But he didn't want his memory erased. There was no telling what something like that would do to his brain. Just look at that old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher they'd had second year! Draco settled his head in his hands for a moment of respite.

Picking up one last book, one he'd been saving for a moment of desperation, Blaise said, "Perhaps we should try something else." He'd been waiting to suggest this for weeks and today he'd found just the book to make the idea a little more appealing to Draco.

"Any bright ideas then, Zabini?" Draco asked, too tired to even put the expected sarcasm in his voice. He leaned back against a shelf and considered sleeping right where he sat, as he waited for an answer.

Smirking, Blaise said, "How about instead of using a spell, you try...physically gettingher out of your system."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what, exactly, does that mean?"

"It means, you big prat, you could try _acting out_ your 'depraved' thoughts with her, so you can finally forget about her. He tossed the book he'd been holding onto Draco's lap. _'99 Spells to Capture the Attention of a Mate: For a Moment or Forever ,' _ was written across the front, the author's name just beneath it. "Obviously, I'd go for one of the spells that only offer a moment," Blaise joked.

"Who would have thought that this would be in the restricted area," Draco commented idly. "Seems rather...tame to me," He said flipping through the pages.

"It wasn't, actually."

Draco looked up from the book and raised a brow in question.

"Not mine," Blaise said quickly, seeming to read Draco's mind. "When you were in the middle of that memory tampering book I took a break and roamed the library a bit. Found that behind the counter...open it to the inside cover."

Draco flipped back to the cover and read aloud, unbelieveably, "This Book Belongs To: Irma Pince." Draco let out a roarous laugh. The tiredness must be getting to him. Blaise was laughing with him but somehow Draco managed to calm his laughter to a small chuckle and he began flipping pages again without actually reading anything.

"There are four issues with this idea," Draco began.

Blaise, looking a bit exasperated, waited for him to continue.

"One being that I don't want to sully my lovely body by using a Mudblood, an irritating book-worm of a Mudblood at that, just to get my jollies..."

Blaise rolled his eyes but let Draco finish.

"Two, I'm in Slytherin house. She's a Gryffindor. No one will ever get passed a betrayal like that. Least of all, me! Three," He held up three fingers in front of Blaise's face, "if I were to try getting _any_ girl in my bed, I don't want it to be by a spell. Seems a bit like...force...to me." He sighed. He might be a bit twisted but rape was not something he'd ever considered putting on his list of interesting things to try. Besides, in all his fantasies, Granger was always a willing participant. If he were ever to decide to jump in bed with the Mudblood he wanted it to go down just as he dreamed it would.

"What's number four?" Blaise interrupted Draco's thoughts, causing him to let out that same exasperated sigh.

"So impatient...," Draco mumbled to himself. "...The last reason is that we are talking about .Granger. She is smart and if she were spelled she would know. She would remember her thoughts and her actions from before the spell and she will compare them to her thoughts and actions after I've done the spell and she will know. Then...then she will proceed to dismember me." He laughed. Why did he find thoughts of her being capable of hurting him just as attractive as her other attributes? What was wrong with him?

Just then they heard the doors to the library open. They jumped into action. Blaise spelled all the scattered books back their proper spots and Draco happened to spot a spell in Pince's book that said something about "creating a feeling of curiosity about you in your intended 'mate.'" Having Hermione be a bit curious about him seemed harmless enough. He suddenly forgot all the reasons he had for _not_ wanting to put a spell on her.

"Creo adficio," He whispered, picturing Granger in his mind and flicking his wand slightly. He hid the book in the folds of his robes and they stepped out of the restricted section, locking the door behind them.

They had taken less than five steps, moving toward the front of the library, when Madam Pince rounded the corner.

Surprised to see students in the library before her she asked, "What are you boys doing back here?" Her eyes flickered toward the locked gate suspiciously.

"Just took a wrong turn by the Arithmancy books," Blaise said casually.

Draco could only nod in agreement.

"Of course," Madam Pince answered thoughtfully, looking again toward the room the boys had just left, then back to them.

They skittered by her when she said nothing else and ran out of the doors. Draco tossed Pince's book onto the counter on the way out.


End file.
